Kidnapping Paris
by Redzone27
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Surprising New Life". Please go there to read the first part of the series. Paris is taken by a familiar foe, but that's not the only surprise that awaits Laura and Kevin. Rated M (graphic Sexual Contact)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**One Month before Paris's First Birthday…**

**Early that morning…**

The lack of sleep with a new baby in the house was an understatement at Kevin and Laura's. since the birth of Paris, they barely got a full 4 hours. Paris was born a preemie, months before her due date and was almost one years old next month.

Kevin and Laura wanted to celebrate her first birthday and were trying to figure out what theme her party should be. They didn't want an over the top party, just family, and friends to celebrate her first birthday. After all, Paris was and is their miracle baby. She survived so much, and they intended to celebrate her. Both Kevin and Laura never expected to have a child together at their ages and once they saw their little girl, they knew they were meant to be her parents.

After bringing Paris home finally after months of being in the hospital, since she was a premature baby, she had to stay in the hospital up to her intended due date and then had to pass the different tests to even being able to bring her home. But Paris was a fighter and she did just that. She still needed a lot of care, more so than full term babies. Kevin and Laura went to her appointments regularly together. They both doted on her and spoiled her. They just couldn't get over the fact that she was theirs.

Kevin stirred in his sleep. He reached over towards Laura's side of the bed and pulled her warm body close to his, she sighed in content as she snuggled into his arms. Paris was finally asleep after her feeding an hour ago and they sighed in content. The baby was in her crib next to their bed asleep.

"You know what I was thinking?", Kevin whispered into her neck and lightly kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Hmm?", Laura sleepily responded.

"While the baby is asleep, I thought we could have some adult time. But you'll have to be very quiet, and I know that's something that you struggle with doing.", Kevin licked the shell of her ear as his hand slunk under her pajama top. His hand grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple lightly.

With the new baby, they hardly had time to make love like they used to. Laura was recovering from her surgery from having the baby and the torn placenta. Laura took an extended medical leave after her maternity leave just to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby.

Kevin went on maternity leave to help around the house and the baby, and when his leave was up, he took clients but not a heavy schedule for the first few months. He wanted to help Laura as much as possible and wanted to make sure Laura didn't overextend herself with the baby while he was back at work.

After her falling and not listening to Kevin and her body when she had Paris, she promised Kevin that she would listen to her body and let Kevin know if she or the baby weren't feeling well, and she promised to not hide anything from him.

She was so glad he forgave her because she didn't know if she could if anything would've happened to their baby after her being so stubborn.

But it was hard to have any alone time for romance and sex since Paris was brought home. she was still so small at her age and they only made love a few times since the months she was home. They really needed to take advantage of her being sleep because this was a rarity.

Laura moaned into his touch. She couldn't remember the last time they made love. But she wanted to enjoy the time they had. She pulled her panties off then she moved his hand into her wet folds.

"Wet already for me? Damn, I've missed this", Kevin sighed into her neck. His fingers slipped deep inside of her slit and started pumping in and out of her. She gasped slightly. He rubbed her G-spot repeatedly with his fingers while Laura tried to quiet herself as she rode his hand.

Laura felt herself about to come as Kevin's thumb rubbed her clit. She was going come and come hard and she didn't know if she could hold in her screams. Kevin knew Laura couldn't hold it in and pulled his fingers out of her. Laura moaned at the loss of his fingers and needed to come.

"Kevin?" Laura whined. "I need you. Please."

"I need you too".

Kevin didn't make her wait long. He needed her too. He couldn't remember the last time they'd made love. And he glanced over to where the baby was asleep, and he sighed happily. He loved his daughter, but he needed some alone time with her mother. Once Kevin affirmed the baby was still asleep, he reached into his boxer briefs and pumped himself a few times. He pulled his cock out over his underwear. He was already hard for her and his cock was ready.

Kevin pulled the sheets from over their bodies and then turned Laura around to face him. They kissed deeply, both moaning into their kiss. Laura touched his face and kissed him once again. She smiled at his handsome face. Kevin's eyes were dark and hooded, and lust filled. She knew that look and she was aroused even more.

"I love that look you give me, the way you look when we are about to make love", Laura whispered.

"Oh really?", Kevin smirked.

And before Laura could respond Kevin grabbed her leg, slung it over his hip and thrusts slowly inside of her. He didn't want to wake their baby, and they both needed to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh God!", Laura whined loudly.

"Shh. Laura, you have to be quiet. The baby is asleep, and I plan on taking full advantage of her being asleep. Her mommy and daddy need alone time", Kevin grunted as he started pumping inside of her slow and steady. He was hitting all the right spots.

Laura could only feel her husband's cock as she closed her eyes and felt his strokes hitting her inner muscles. It felt so good, just being like this. It had been too long. Kevin pushed her pajama top up and grabbed her breasts. He kissed and sucked on both nipples and his strokes were getting faster and harder. He was starting to pound into her harder. The bed started to squeak and they both hoped the noise wouldn't wake the baby. Both were breathing hard.

Laura grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. She could feel every stroke he had pumped, and she countered his strokes with his own rhythm as she rode him harder. He grunted hard, she felt so good, wet and hot.

Laura felt she was going to come, and Kevin knew she wanted to scream, so he kissed her to muffle her screams and she came hard, his strokes were brutal. She knew she'd be sore in the morning, but it would be worth it.

Kevin flipped them over, so Laura was under him. Once Laura started coming, he pumped harder inside of her. He felt his orgasm coming and needed a few more strokes to come. He came deep inside of her. He didn't think he would ever stop coming, he grunted loudly.

Just as Kevin collapsed on top of Laura, Paris started whimpering. She needed to be changed and feed.

"I think you woke the baby Kevin and you know what that means….", Laura smiled, while she rubbed his back. "She probably needs to be changed and fed." They both were breathing hard and exhausted.

Kevin finally was able to get some strength and look down at Laura, "Well at least she let us finish this time", Kevin chuckled. "Her timing is getting better".

"You are so bad, Kevin Collins", Laura laughed. Kevin pulled out of Laura and rolled off her. And since Kevin was the one to wake the baby, he had to tend to her. Both Laura and Kevin had already made a bet that whomever was the one to wake the baby that person had to tend to the baby that night.

Kevin kissed Laura and put his cock back inside of his sleep pants. He was on daddy duty tonight with his baby girl. He got out of the bed and headed over towards Paris's crib.

"You and your mother are my whole world. And daddy loves you so much", Kevin said as he picked up the baby and kissed her on the head. He didn't mind at all being on baby duty.

Pentonville…

"Oh brother, soon you and Laura will pay for what you did to me by taking my kidney. Soon", Ryan smiled to himself while lying down in his cell.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks before Paris's First Birthday…**

**At the Hospital…**

Paris had an appointment with her pediatrician like usual and Kevin told Laura he'd meet her there at the hospital since he had some patients to attend to.

Laura pushed pushed Paris in her stroller. Laura was happy she was asleep, she'd been cranky the last couple of days and she was worried. She also was glad she was going to this appointment so she could let the doctor know her concerns.

Right as Laura pushed the stroller up towards the nurse's station Elizabeth smiled at her warmly.

"Hey Laura", Elizabeth greeted. Both women smiled at watch other and hugged.

Elizabeth looked into the stroller and watched the sleeping baby. "She's getting so big".

"Yes she is. I can't believe she's almost one year's old", Laura reminisced.

"Already? Me either. She's looking just like her daddy. Dr. Collins must be so thrilled to have a little girl".

"Yes, he is. She's got him wrapped around her tiny fingers", Laura gushed.

"I bet", Elizabeth peeked into the stroller and watched the sleeping baby.

"You know Kevin and I want to invite you, the boys, and Franco to Paris's birthday party in a couple of weeks. I'll text you the details."

Elizabeth agreed and couldn't wait. "The boys just love their little um…Aunt", Elizabeth snickered. It would take some getting used to for them all to have an aunt as a baby.

**In the Patient's Waiting Room **

Laura waited patiently in the patient room as the doctor examined the baby. Kevin called and was on his way. He was running a bit late but he said he was going up the elevator. Then once she looked up, she saw Kevin enter the room.

"What'd I miss?", Kevin asked. He sat down next to Laura in the chair while the baby was being examined.

The doctor listened to Paris's chest and she started to whine due to the cold stethoscope on her chest. The baby labored quite a bit to breathe.

"Shh, honey it's okay", Laura cooed as she reached into the baby bag and got out one of Paris's pacifiers. she stopped whimpering but noticed she was still a bit fussy.

The doctor continued to listen to her chest and glanced up at Kevin and Laura.

"What is it?", Laura asked in concerned. Kevin was concerned too. He wrapped his arm around Laura.

"Has Paris being breathing slowly? Like having labored breathing?", the doctor looked at Paris' health chart.

"I've noticed she's been wheezing a bit. I thought she was coming down with a cold. And I checked her temperature and she didn't have a fever or anything. I was about to ask you about it. But is there something wrong?", Laura began to worry.

"I think she may have a mild form of Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia, also called, BPD. I think you might be aware if it since we know Paris was born well before her due date, being a preemie. I don't think she has a serious form of it, but we need to start treatments for her. Because she was born a preemie, her lungs didn't have enough time to develop, which is why she has BPD.

"Oh God. Just when we think we've crossed one bridge, there's another", Laura teared up.

Kevin whipped her tears from her eyes and reached into his pocket and gave her a tissue. She whipped the rest of the tears and sniffed.

"She's gonna get through this Laura. Just like she has all the other milestones", Kevin reassured her.

"This is treatable Dr. and Mrs. Collins. And the nurse will come in a tell you about the treatment and how to use the Bronchodilator, it's a mask to help her to open her air passage", the doctor jotted the prescription down and took it to the nurses' station for it to be filled.

Laura and Kevin got up and hugged each other. They knew having a premature baby would have some things to overcome and this was just another.

Kevin watched Laura redress the baby and picked her up. Kevin rolled the stroller over to Laura and Laura placed the baby back into the stroller.

"Our kid is strong Laura. She's gonna get through this as well. Let's go get her prescription and go home. We have a party to plan. Someone is going to be one years old", Kevin kissed the side of her head as Laura tucked Paris into her stroller. They got the prescription and went home. This was just another thing that they knew Paris would overcome. She was a fighter.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**One day until Paris' first birthday…**

**At the Park…**

**7:30am…**

Kevin was off today and on baby duty for today. Laura was back at work. She felt guilt going back to work, but Kevin assured her that she should go back and he understood. Laura never wanted to put her job over Paris again like she did before she was born and fell down the stairs. She wanted to pace herself and she realized that this job was not as important as her kids or her husband. She never wanted to make that mistake again.

This day, Kevin wanted to take his morning walk. Since he was held captive from Ferncliff, and was given all those drugs his twin Ryan doped him up with, he was diagnosed with pre-diabetes. He was taking care of himself by working out and running more.

And today what better way to spend the day was with his daughter. Before Laura left for the morning they gave Paris her treatment and the doctor assured him he could take Paris outside for his walks or runs but not to do too much when the weather was extreme.

Paris was a but fussy last night and didn't let them sleep much. And once they gave her treatment she calmed down. Kevin was sitting on the bench drinking his water bottle watching Paris smile at him when he heard that familiar voice.

"Doc?", Lucy shrieked.

Kevin sighed and looked up and there was Lucy in her workout gear on.

"Ah, hi Lucy.", Kevin replied.

Lucy stopped jogging right in front of Kevin and the baby. She smiled at Kevin and glanced into Paris' stroller.

"She, oh my God!", Lucy gasped.

"What? Lucy? What is it?", Kevin asked in concern.

"She looks…just like you Doc. She has your dark looks and Laura's blue eyes.", Lucy commented.

Kevin sighed. He thought something was wrong with the baby the way Lucy was carrying on in her usual dramatic form.

"I didn't know how I would feel seeing you with a baby, um, your baby, with somebody else. I mean, you and Laura…having a baby…at your ages? I mean…she's beautiful", Lucy leaned down.

"Lucy, I need to be going", Kevin grabbed the stroller.

"What I'm trying to say Doc, is I'm glad you finally are a daddy. She's beautiful. Laura is very lucky to have you as her baby's father", Lucy touched the baby's cheek.

"No Lucy, I'm the lucky one. They both mean the world to me.", Kevin countered. And with that, Kevin made sure Paris was belted in the stroller and left for home.

Meanwhile…Pentonville…

"My lawyer is getting me out of here", Nelle walked into Ryan outside of the kitchen.

"Hmm, interesting", Ryan looked up at her while he was mopping the floor.

"I also have a friend that I've met in the infirmary that says he can get you out of here too, but not through the courts. Are you interested?", Nelle whispered into Ryan's personal space.

"Most definitely I am interested", Ryan smiled malevolently. "I cannot wait for my brother and that wife of his to get what's coming to him. And now that he has a new kid, he most definitely won't see it coming", Ryan smirked once again.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Hours until the party…**

Kevin and Laura invited their family and friends to Paris's birthday party. Liz, Franco, Cam, Aiden, Jake, Mac, Felicia, Spencer, and Carly would bring Donna. The party would be at a Chuck E. Cheese. They wanted a party where all the kids could play and enjoy themselves.

Today would be a busy day. Not only was both Kevin and Laura working but Lulu was babysitting Paris. Laura was apprehensive about leaving Paris with anyone for the first time alone. Neither she nor Kevin was watching her and even though she knew Lulu was of course capable, she still felt nervous being Paris wasn't with either her mother or father for the first time.

Lulu reassured her mom that things would be alright and that they would meet up at the party after she and Kevin was off from work.

"Honey don't forget she needs her treatments on schedule", Laura reminded Lulu about her DPB.

"I won't mom, I promise", Lulu smiled at Laura and hugged her. Laura handed her eldest daughter the baby bag with Pairs' medications and other baby essentials.

Lulu but the bag on her shoulder and fastened the baby in her stroller.

"My two favorite girls", Laura teared up. She waved them off and Lulu and the baby left. She only left for a few minutes and she missed seeing her baby. But she had to go to work and she'd see her at her party. She couldn't wait. They had a lot to be thankful for, Paris was a miracle baby and was turning one years old today. She and Kevin were so grateful for their blessing.

Meanwhile…Pentonville…

Nelle was released from prison due to some technicality and wasn't given a fair trial her lawyer said. That meant hers and Ryan's plan was in motion. She had given Ryan the instructions before she was released to meet up at the meet-up spot.

Being in jail wasn't that tough for Nelle. She met a lot of interesting people, and some with very high connections. And one of them happened to be a prison guard whom enjoyed her company.

Ryan met the guard in the kitchen, where he was able to get a job. Nelle put in a good word for him, even though most of the other prisoners couldn't understand how he was able to score the job with all the sharp utensil were around.

"Chamberlain", the guard nodded his head for Ryan to come over. Ryan glanced around the kitchen where no one noticed him and the guard. Ryan also had other connections, but he kept that for himself.

Ryan walked towards the guard. "You're lucky that Nelle is a mutual friend of us both because people like you don't deserve to ever be released", the guard muttered.

"Is that right, huh? Well lucky for you Nelle is a friend for you as well", Ryan smirked at the man. "Anyway, forget all these pleasantries. Do you have the information I'll need?"

"Another guard will meet with you in the kitchen by the storage area. No one rarely goes there unless they have access. Only certain prisoners have access to that area. You have a few minutes to get to that spot before the shift change, then the other guards cover their areas and there won't be access to that storage spot until the next day. Got it Chamberlain?", the guard whispered.

Ryan glanced around the kitchen, and he and the guard was out of sight, so no one noticed them. Ryan had kitchen duty for the next few hours, so it was perfect time to do what he had to do.

"Oh, I got it. And I think have everything I need", Ryan smirked.

"Good. Here's your bag that Nelle insisted you get. I don't get why she cares so much about you. she must have a thing for locked up psychopaths", the guard handed Ryan the bag.

Ryan took the bag and looked inside and smiled when he glanced up. "Oh, calling someone like me a psychopath isn't something I take lightly", Ryan replied coldly.

Then suddenly, Ryan's sudden movement towards the guard made the man gasp and crumple to the ground.

Ryan looked down and smiled, "Insulting me is certainly the last thing you'll ever do." Ryan watched the pool of blood gather underneath the guard. "Damn you. Now I have to clean this mess up before someone notices", Ryan hissed as he pulled the pocket knife out of the guard's chest.

"Thank you, Nelle. I appreciate the much-needed supplies", Ryan chuckled at the dead guard. Now he needed to hide the man and then break out of this place. He had plans with his brother and sister-in-law. And he didn't want to miss out on the fun.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**At Home…**

**1 Hour before the Party… At their condo…**

Kevin needed to drop some of his paperwork back off at home before going to the party at Chuck E Cheese. He couldn't wait to celebrate his baby girl's first birthday. It would be a great celebration with all they had gone through and continue to go through.

Kevin opened his front door and he noticed Laura was home.

"Hey, I wasn't expected you here. I thought you'd be at the party meeting me there.", Kevin walked into the door.

Laura was surprised to see Kevin as well. She thought she'd come home early before going to the party as well and pick up a few things for Paris she thought she needed before going over to the party. Laura greeted Kevin with a kiss. They both moaned.

"Well you know this is a rarity.", Kevin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Being alone? Without the baby?", Laura replied.

Kevin smiled lustfully at his wife. They hadn't had any alone time since the last time they made love while Paris was asleep. And they wanted to take advantage anyway they could get.

"Where's the baby?", Kevin asked lust fully. He grabbed Laura and pushed her up against the wall.

Laura moaned into another smoldering kiss as Kevin unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse.

Laura managed to moan out, "Lulu took her to the party and is meeting us there. She's watching Paris along with Rocco and Charlotte until we get there. We need to be there soon Kevin".

"I think we have plenty of time. Mommy and daddy need to take advantage of being baby free for an hour", Kevin reached under her skirt and ripped her panties off if her.

"Oh God Kevin!", Laura grabbed him closer and moaned into his mouth once again.

They found themselves up against their kitchen wall. Laura screamed as Kevin's strokes were unrelenting. His pants were down sliding under his ass and Laura held on to her husband with both of her legs.

"God you feel so good Kevin. You are hitting all the right spots. So good", Laura gripped his back.

Kevin was almost fully dressed except for his jacket. His slacks and boxers were hanging under his ass. Laura grabbed his ass like she always did. She loved when he flexed and moved under her hands as he pumoed inside of her.

He kissed her and they somehow ended up against this wall, with Kevin pumping inside of her.

"You're so wet. Feels so good inside of you", he grunted into her ear.. His breathing was heavy, but he continued his steady pace.

Laura's legs wrapped around his ass. She was apprehensive at first. She didn't think Kevin could hold her up, but Kevin reassured her. She grabbed his head and stared into his eyes. Kevin kissed her deeply and they moaned into their kiss. He held her up with both his hands under her thighs as he anchored her against the wall. Both moaning at the reconnection.

"Ahhhh. Feels so good Kevin".

"Pull up your blouse Laura. I want to suck on your nipples", Kevin grunted. Still fucking her at a steady pace. His hands were still holding her up against the wall.

Laura did what he requested. She pushed up her blouse and bra up over her breasts, "Your cock, Kevin. Just like that. Feels so good. Always feels so good inside of me", she was breathless. She could feel herself about to come.

Suddenly, Laura screamed as Kevin's strokes were faster and his mouth sucked on her nipples. Laura leaned her head back. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her body withering in pleasure. And Kevin continued fucking her fast and hard. He wasn't slowing down as he was was pumping inside of her. He loved making love to her, and he loved hearing her scream in pleasure.

After pumping inside of her at a steady rhythm, his hips jerked suddenly shot deep inside of her wet tunnel. He leaned into her neck and was breathing hard as he kissed her neck. His nose tickled her. Laura gripped his ass. She wanted to get him deep as possible. He jerked his hips one last time.

After a while they just leaned on the wall, Kevin was still holding on to her and was still inside of her. His body leaned heavily on her against the wall. His heavy breathing fanned her neck and hair.

Laura touched his cheek and whispered, "Kevin, I think we need to get going. Lulu will be waiting".

Kevin chuckled into her neck, and sighed. "Yeah, I think you're right. We need to see our baby girl turn one year old".

Kevin slowly pulled out of her warm sheath, then put her legs down. Laura felt a bit wobbly but steadied herself against the wall.

He leaned down and kissed her. Then he kissed her nipples once again. Laura looked down at them both, "Boy we act like teenagers sometimes. We get so…"

"Horny", Kevin finished her sentence.

"Yeah", she laughed.

They fixed themselves and readying themselves out the door to the party.

**Meanwhile….**

**At Chuck E Cheese…**

Nelle snuck in the back of the kitchen. She knew a few people that worked at the kid's establishment and called in a few favors. Then she spotted not only Paris, Kevin and Laura's daughter but when she turned towards the left of them, Jonah and Brad were there too. Nelle smiled. this would be a much productive day after all. A two for one deal, she thought.

Nelle turned around and meet her partner face to face.

"Well? Have you spotted them?", Ryan asked. "Please say yes, because I don't know how I ever let you convince me to ever get in this heinous costume.", Ryan complained while he put on the large mask over his head.

"Well, we couldn't just walk right into the party and announce we were here. So this is the next best thing.", Nelle quipped. "Besides, you want to be center of attention, then this is your moment Ryan.

Nelle pat Ryan on the back and smiled. She thought it was hilarious seeing Ryan dressed as Chuck E Cheese. It would be something she would never forget.

They both reviewed their plan and off Ryan went on schedule. He hated that he had to be all nice to these brats. But it was something that had to be done. His brother and sister-in-law would pay the ultimate price for doing what they did to him by stealing his kidney.

Lulu was sitting at the table waiting for her mom and Kevin to arrive. She glanced at her watch and the party was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. She saw the person in the costume dressed as Chuck E. waving at her and she waved back. It was about time to gather everyone up and sing Happy Birthday to Paris, but where was her mom and Kevin. They couldn't start without them.

Lulu noticed Paris was asleep in her stroller, and Charlotte and Rocco were playing video games. She glanced at her watch once again and Brad came to the table.

"Can you watch Wiley Lulu while I go to the bathroom? Lucas should be here in a few minutes", Brad asked.

"Sure.", Lulu stated.

Brad handed the baby over to her and headed for the bathroom.

"Mom, where are you?", Lulu wondered aloud.

"Excuse me ma'am?", the worker came towards Lulu.

"Yes?".

"I think one of your kids are calling for you", the woman pointed at Rocco. Rocco turned his head and waved for lulu to come over.

Lulu had Wiley and Paris and had her hands full at the moment. Right at that moment the worker with the Chuck E. Cheese costume came over and waved and played with Wiley.

"Chuck E. Please do me a favor. Watch these two for a few minutes while I give my son some more tokens will you?", Lulu stated.

Chuck E. nodded his head and continued to play with Wiley and looked in Paris' crib. He gave her a thumbs up as reaffirmation. Lulu smiled and said, "thanks", and left to give Rocco more tokens.

**A few minutes later…**

Lulu rushed back after giving Rocco more tokens. She headed for the table where Wiley and Paris were and noticed Brad looking around.

"Hey, I'm back. Did you take Wiley to play some games?", Brad asked as he sipped his soda.

"Um, no. Where are they?", Lulu asked in concern. She noticed that Paris wasn't in her stroller. And Wiley was gone.

"What do you mean…where are they? They were with you. remember? I went to the bathroom", Brad panicked.

Lulu looked all around and for the both of the babies. Paris wasn't in her stroller and Wiley was gone. And the last person that was with the babies was the person in the Chuck E. Cheese costume.

"Oh God! Someone took them!", she screamed.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

At the Police Station…

Lulu called Laura and was panicked. She could barely talk and was muttering incoherently over the phone. Kevin took the phone from her hand because he saw how panicked Laura was, when trying to understand the other person on the line.

"Lulu, this is Kevin. What's wrong? We are on our way to the party. Sorry we are so late."

"Kevin, listen, you need to come to the police station", Lulu rambled. "It's…it's Paris…Oh God, it's my fault."

"Okay, listen. Calm down. What's your fault? What happened?", Kevin spoke in a calm voice. He used his training as a psychiatrist when he knew something was wrong.

"It's best to not tell you over the phone. You need to come down to the station please", Lulu begged.

"Okay, we are on our way. Is everything alright?", Kevin spoke with concern. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong and Lulu wasn't telling them.

"Kevin, just please hurry.", Lulu began to cry.

"On our way". Kevin told Laura that Lulu needed them down at the station and she didn't want to tell them over the phone. That made both worry with grief. He noticed that Lulu didn't mention where Paris was. He was going to go crazy if something happened to their little girl. And he didn't know who Laura would handle the news if something was wrong with her as well. They rushed down to the station as fast as they could.

They finally made it down to the Police Station and Laura was fraught with worry. They spotted Lulu.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?", Laura panicked. Laura and Kevin saw the worry in Lulu's eyes. And Lulu shook her head.

"It's all my fault. Why did I ask him to watch them? Why?", Lulu cried.

"Honey? We don't understand.", Laura noticed that Paris wasn't with her and that pit in her stomach started to grow with worry.

"Honey? Where's Paris? Is Joss watching her?", Laura asked.

Kevin looked on and knew something wasn't right. And he wanted to vomit.

"She…I..", Lulu tried to begin but Chase stepped in and interrupted.

"Mayor Collins, your daughter Paris Collins is missing and has an AMBER alert active in the system as we speak.

"What? Missing?", Kevin and Laura screamed.

"Yes Dr. And Mayor Collins. Lulu tells us that one of the employees or someone dressed as the Chuck E. Cheese costume took Paris and Wiley tonight. We have an AMBER Alert on them both", Chase stated.

"Oh God! No! No! NO! Not my little girl!", Laura cried and buried her face into Kevin's chest.

"Detective Chase, she's special needs and needs her medicine at certain times of the day. You need to find her. Please find our baby", Kevin teared up.

"We will do everything in our power Dr. and Mayor Collins. We are getting warrants for the cameras in the areas. And track down the kidnapper's movements and motives", Chase informed them.

Chase told them to leave statements and to gather the latest pictures and information on their baby. They wanted to do a press conference ASAP and needed to distribute information all over social media about the missing babies.

Laura asked Lulu how Paris went missing and Lulu told them about asking the person with he costume on to watch Paris and Wiley for a few minutes while she gave Rocco more game tokens.

Laura just cried and was disappointed that Lulu left her baby with a stranger. Lulu never felt so bad in her life than at that very moment.

The night seemed to drag. Kevin and Laura felt so guilty. If they had gone to the party on time and not made love, then this would've never happened. Lulu wouldn't have asked a stranger in a costume to watch their child. A child that was a miracle that meant the world to them. And she all but disappeared. It had been hours and Paris needed to take her medicine. She had underdeveloped lungs and needed her meds like clockwork.

Laura paced the whole night. And Kevin had a few drinks to calm down. He didn't know who took their baby and he knew things could get dire if Paris didn't have her meds that she was scheduled to have. He sighed and downed another drink. They both felt tremendous guilt for being late at the party and having sex while their child was kidnapped.

"Why did we have to be late? Yeah, because we just had to act like horny teens and have sex. No!", Kevin yelled and tossed back the rest of his beer. He needed something stronger.

Laura's face was red, she was crying most of the night. She didn't feel too well as it was and her eyes were red rimmed from all the tears. Kevin and Laura waited for any news of Paris's whereabouts. They needed their baby back. And they hoped and prayed they would see her again.

**Meanwhile…**

**On the Outskirts of Town…**

Ryan and Nelle rented a room for the night. They were able to get away from the party virtually unnoticed.

"Well Paris…I'm your Uncle Ryan", Ryan looked at the little girl. She smiled at him and gurgled. Ryan smirked at his niece.

"She must think you're her dad", Nelle commented.

"Hmm. Interesting. My brother's kid likes me? Never thought that would be something I'd ever say.

Nelle and Ryan walked into the motel room they bought for the night. Ryan put the baby bag down and he laid Paris on the bed.

"My brother will do anything to get his kid back", Ryan smiled evilly. He looked over at Nelle and she was holding onto Jonah tight.

"You're quiet over there", Ryan noticed Nelle just watching her baby.

"I've been waiting for this moment Ryan. To have my child back, they took him from me", Nelle sniffed.

"Well you took him back. And now if my brother wants his kid back then they have to give me what I want. And I want quite a lot", Ryan looked down at Paris. Paris breathed in deeply. And Ryan tickled her stomach gently.

"Soon, little one, me and your dad will meet again. Soon".

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**At Home…**

Laura and Kevin had fallen asleep or at least tried to sleep. But the phone was ringing, and it was Chase.

Laura bolted out of her sleep on the couch to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Mayor Collins, we have some tips and you may want to come down to the station", Chase informed her.

"Did they find her? Do they know who it was that took my baby? What about Wiley? Chase?", Laura panicked.

Kevin jumped out of his sleep and touched her thigh. Both fell asleep in their clothes and waited by the phone. Chase told them as soon as he got news, he'd call them no matter what time it was.

Laura and Kevin were about to rush out of the door when they opened the door and Lulu was on the other side.

Lulu didn't know what to say. She'd obviously been worried and crying as well but this was her fault. She let some stranger take her mother's and Kevin's child and she didn't know if she'd ever forgive herself.

"Um, Mom? Where are you going? Did they find Paris? Did they get who did this?", Lulu asked.

Laura was visibly upset and was angry at Lulu and how she could just let a stranger watch her child.

Laura didn't say anything for a few minutes while she got her purse and put it on her shoulder.

"Your mom and I are going to the Police Station. Chase just called and told us that there were some tips and we should come down", Kevin said matter of fact. He too was very tense when he spoke to Lulu and she understood why. They blamed her for Paris' disappearance,

"I'm so sorry mom, if there's anything I can do to help?", Lulu pleaded.

"No, Lulu. I think you've done enough. Just go home and be with Rocco and Charlotte. They need you right now", Laura told her.

"I'm so sorry mom and Kevin", Lulu began to cry.

Laura wiped away her tears and Kevin pulled her into his body closely. Lulu left and Kevin and Laura headed to the Police Station where they hoped they could find their baby.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Police Station…**

Chase met them in one of the interrogation rooms. He informed them that they had videos of two people entering Chuck E. Cheese from the backroom where most employees never entered from. They all watched the video of the tall man and he was with someone that looked like a woman.

Kevin watched the video and noticed the way the man walked into the establishment. And his left hand was out visibility, but his right hand stayed in his pocket. The man looked to be over 6 feet tall. He had a hat on, so they couldn't see his face clearly but something about the man-made hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Kevin gasped. "What is it? Kevin?", Laura asked. She watched Kevin's face as Kevin shook his head.

Kevin stood up and watched the video up close. "Damn it! It can't be!", Kevin yelled.

"What Dr. Collins? You think you know the person that is on the video?", Chase asked.

"My brother. the guy in the video reminds me of my brother. Fuck!", Kevin paced in the room. "He's behind this. He took Paris!", Kevin was adamant.

"Dr. Collins, that can't be. Your brother is in Pentonville", Chase counted.

"No jail can hold my brother. He doesn't stay dead, and he always has found a way out of impossible places. Call Pentonville. Please", Kevin told Chase.

"Oh God! Kevin No!", Laura covered her mouth. "Please, he can't hurt her. Our baby. No".

"He wants revenge Laura. And this is right up his alley. He wants to get back at me for what happened.", Kevin looked at Laura.

"What did you do Dr. and Mayor Collins that warrants Ryan wanting revenge on you by taking your baby?", Chase looked up from the video.

Kevin didn't answer the question. "We need to find Paris. She is a preemie and needs to be with her parents, not my serial killer brother. And you need to find this woman that he is with that is helping him".

Chase made some calls to Pentonville and sure enough, Ryan broke out of jail a few hours ago. Chase called Laura and Kevin to tell them the news. And they also told them that Nelle was out of prison as well and was seen on cameras talking to Ryan days before the kidnapping. They put out an APB out on the both of them.

Later that Night…

At the Motel…

Ryan and Nelle knew they needed to get going from this motel and finding another place to stay. They had enough money to leave the country and had fake visas and passports to take them wherever they wanted. But that money would run out soon and Ryan needed to get more money in order to live he deserved to live.

Nelle had gone out and bought some more baby things like clothes, diapers, baby carriers, etc. Nelle had asked the front desk for a baby crib for the next few nights for Jonah and Paris. Nelle was planning on taking Jonah out of the country and Ryan didn't want to take Paris, but he needed her as leverage for his brother to pay up a substantial amount of cash he needed to live a good life away from everyone that knew him.

Paris was asleep but she was breathing very deep and not normal. His being a pediatrician kicked in and knew something was wrong with his brother's kid. Ryan listened to the baby's chest and then rummaged through her baby bag they took. He didn't want to wake her but he noticed her labored breathing. He finally found it and he took out the Bronchodilator. He hoped she had enough of her medicine to fill the Bronchodilator or things could get worse.

He reached back into the baby bag and found a few days' worth he estimated. While the baby was asleep he put the Bronchodilator on Paris and filled it with her medicine. After her treatment the baby wasn't breathing harder than normal and her wheezing was gone.

Ryan reached into his bag the guard gave him and pulled out the cell phone. He knew the numbers by heart. And he smirked when the phone dialed.

"Hello?", Kevin answered.

"I know you've been waiting for me to reach out to you brother. I have someone very precious that you want back", Ryan smiled through the phone.

"Ryan! Where is she? Bring her back! She has lung issues and needs her medicine Ryan", Kevin yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, brother", Ryan replied. He looked down at the sleeping baby and touched her dark hair. "She looks just like you I must say. Or shall I say she looks just like us.", Ryan chuckled. He smiled at Paris.

"Don't you touch her! Ryan you hear me! I will kill you if you harm her!", Kevin yelled into the phone. "Bring her back. She needs her medicine! She has to take it at certain times, she's on a schedule. Please bring her back Ryan. I'll do anything to have her back!", Kevin started to tear up.

Ryan chuckled at his brother's pleas. "And that's what I'm counting on you doing brother. You'll hear from me soon", Ryan hung up the phone to Kevin yelling no.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later….**

Kevin paced in the living room. Kevin told Laura about Ryan's phone call as soon as it happened and they both told the police about Ryan having their baby. Laura was very worried and upset. And wondered why Ryan didn't call them again.

"He can't hurt her Kevin he can't!", Laura screamed. "Oh God! If he hurts her I don't know what I'll do".

"He won't Laura", Kevin tried to hug her. She pushed him away.

"He's a serial killer Kevin! He kills for a living!", Laura started to cry. She sat down on the sofa and the tears fell down her face.

They both weren't eating or sleeping. And Ryan knew their baby needed medicine and they were worried about her not getting her daily treatments.

"He hasn't hurt any children. He won't hurt Paris. No matter how much he hates me, he won't do that to any child. He was hurt as a child Laura and he wouldn't do that to another child", Kevin tried to reassure her. He sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

Laura didn't feel well. And she got up and ran into the bathroom and vomited. Kevin followed her and watched her get up from bending over the toilet. She flushed it and then she washed her mouth with mouthwash. She wasn't looking too well, and Kevin was concerned.

"When was the last time you ate something?", Kevin asked in concern.

Laura didn't want to eat and just wanted her baby back.

"I can't eat Kevin. I can't do anything until our baby is back in my arms. She is still so small Kevin. I just want her back", Laura started to cry. Kevin hugged her and told her to take a warm bath.

Kevin and Laura made their way up the stairs and he got her undressed and then undressed himself. He got the tub warm for the both of them. They both needed to try and take care of themselves. They needed to remain strong for their baby. Chase or Ryan would contact them for the next steps in getting Paris back. They hoped Ryan was taking care of her as Kevin had hoped.

In the bathroom…

Kevin needed Laura to relax and he didn't need her to lose her mental health on top of dealing with losing their baby. He had to take care of her and to reassure her even if he wasn't sure about his brother taking care of Paris. He couldn't think that way. He didn't want to lose his sanity either. He and Laura had to get through this together and they would.

But right now, he needed to get her calmer and he undressed her, helping her get into the warm water in the tub and then he got in behind her. He also noticed a more roundness or a bump of her belly. He also noticed her vomiting more and that only happened when….

"Laura", he whispered, they both were laying in the warm water of the tub trying to relax.

"Yeah", she answered quietly. She had her eyes closed trying to calm herself.

Laura was sitting in front of Kevin in the tub, leaning back on him.

"Do you think… Well you've been getting sick lately. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

Laura sighed. She thought for a few moments and spoke softly, "You think I'm pregnant again, don't you?"

Kevin touched her belly with his hand. "Well, Dr. Nero did say you could get pregnant during pre-menopausal. And you are still getting your menstrual off and on, right?", Kevin kissed her neck.

She nodded simply at his question.

Laura looked down at her stomach. She had been gaining a bit of weight. She didn't know what to think. She touched Kevin's hand that was on her stomach, then she sighed.

"What if I am again? I don't want to think of another baby right now until we get our little girl back", Laura sighed.

"We'll get her back, I promise. And if you are carrying another child then we'll deal with that as well", Kevin kissed the side of her head.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Nelle had been caught and Wiley was given back to Brad and Lucas. She was being held back at PCPD and being questioned in her part to both babies' kidnappings. Nelle refused to say anything about Ryan and Paris's whereabouts. And Chase was getting quite frustrated with her stale tactics. She called for her lawyer Martin Gray and she didn't speak with the police.

**At the Motel…**

Ryan was packing up and he just gave Paris her daily treatment. He was able to get a few contacts with a few doctors he knew from Nelle and got Paris more of her medicine. He didn't think he'd enjoy having a baby around and she seemed to like him as well. He didn't know if Paris thought he was her dad or just because she liked him for him. But either way the baby wasn't much trouble.

Nelle had gotten caught on one of her many shopping sprees she went on for the babies. She was trying to take Jonah out of the country, and they caught her at Walmart buying clothes.

Ryan got his phone out and texted his brother for the drop off and the things he needed in order for Paris's return.

Good thing Ryan wasn't into hurting children or his brother would feel so much pain. But he just wanted enough money to get away. And that's why he took Paris. His brother was loaded with money. And he told Kevin that if any cops were around, he'd take Paris with him and never return her again. He told Kevin he'd raise her as his own. And Kevin knew he wasn't lying about that.

Ryan sent the message and gathered the baby and all her things for the drop off point. As Ryan drove, he watched all around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He just needed that money and he would be gone.

**Meanwhile…**

"I need to go with you Kevin", Laura pleaded as Kevin picked up the bag of unmarked bills and was about to leave to meet Ryan for the switch. Laura pulled on his arm to get him to take her with him.

"Laura", he turned to glaze in his wife's eyes. "He means it. He will take her if you come with me. And the cops are tailing you. Did you make sure Curtis knows where to pick me up at?", Kevin asked.

"Yes, he knows the details and the police won't know he's involved", Laura rubbed his chest.

"Good. I'm going to get our little girl. And we need to know once Paris is home if you are having another one", he kissed her while he touched her belly.

Laura looked down and tried to smile.

"I can't think about that right now. Just bring her back to me. Okay?".

"I will", he replied. He kissed her on the lips and rubbed her stomach once more. Then Kevin left their condo to get their baby back.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin met Curtis at the drop off point and hid around the corner to not be seen by Ryan or any police. Curtis told Kevin that the cops weren't around, and Kevin sighed. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted his daughter back and he didn't care what he had to do to get her back.

Curtis told Kevin before he walked over towards the alley that he had his gun and was ready to pull the trigger when Kevin gave him the word. Kevin just nodded and looked around tensely.

Kevin turned around and Curtis was hidden somewhere out there. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. It had been weeks since he held his little girl and he wanted her back and safe in his and Laura's arms.

He walked into the alley and noticed a baby carrier on a restaurant's back steps. He sighed, and deeply let out a breath. He walked towards the carrier and noticed a note. He looked around and didn't see anyone and picked up the note. It was written in his brother's handwriting. He read the note.

The note told Kevin to leave the bag of money next to the crib. Then go into the restaurant and ask for a woman named Amber.

Kevin put the money down and did what the note said. "Ryan", Kevin muttered. "You better not be lying. Where is Paris?".

Right when Kevin opened the door to go into the restaurant someone walked up towards the bag with the money.

"Brother, it took you long enough to follow directions.", Ryan said.

Kevin turned around and saw his twin in front of him. Kevin was angry and was about to launch at him but stopped himself. He still needed to get his baby.

"Where is she, Ryan? This better not be a trick", Kevin demanded. He clinched his fists. And watched his twin smile at him.

"She's where I told you she is in the note Kevin. God you're dense", Ryan picked up the bag and started to walk off.

Kevin stared at him. And he didn't want Ryan to leave until he got the baby in his hands. He didn't want Ryan to get away and he didn't know if he was lying to him.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? She's in there where I told you", Ryan turned around and started to walk off.

"No…", Kevin tried to stop him.

Ryan interrupted him while walking in the opposite direction quickly. "Either you come after me and lose your baby for good or go inside and get her brother. It's up to you. But I'm leaving", Ryan walked faster.

Kevin wanted Ryan caught but he didn't know if Ryan told this lady to take Paris if he didn't get to her in time and he didn't want to take any chances. Kevin ran into the restaurant and glanced around the restaurant for the woman Ryan told him to ask for. Kevin asked the bartender for the woman and the guy pointed her out to the woman in the back of the restaurant in a booth with…a baby.

Kevin ran as fast as he could and as he got closer to the woman that held the baby, he knew it was Paris. And she had on her Bronchodilator.

Kevin smiled and cried at the same time as he rushed towards them.

"You must be Kevin", the woman named Amber stated.

"Yes. God Yes!", Kevin cried.

The woman handed Kevin the baby and he tried not to breakdown while his baby was finally back in his hands. She looked so good and well taken care of. He couldn't believe she was even wearing her mask for her treatment she had to take.

He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Laura. She picked up the phone, "I got her Laura. I have our little girl. And she's safe", Kevin sighed into the phone.

He kissed Paris and the baby smiled at him. She acted like nothing had happened, and he was happy for that. He told Laura he'd meet her at the hospital to make sure the baby was alright.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**At the Hospital…**

Laura rushed into the examination room and spotted Kevin holding her. She couldn't believe it. Kevin turned around and watched Laura's joyful, tearful face running towards them both. Kevin gently handed the now sleeping baby to Laura. Laura cried as she held her baby. She kissed her a few times and touched her hair.

"How is she? I tried to get here as soon as I could.

"The doctor says she's fine and Ryan unbelievably was giving her the correct dosage and keeping her on her for her breathing treatments daily", Kevin said in amazement.

Laura just listened to her husband tell her about Ryan and more importantly how the baby was doing. The doctor informed them that Paris was in great shape and nothing seemed abnormal. She is doing well, and they could take her home. Both Kevin and Laura sighed loudly. This nightmare was finally over.

They could go home now that everything was right in their world. Kevin called Chase and told him about what happened. And Chase was on the lookout for Ryan. He had a warrant out for his arrest. Kevin knew it would be a long time before Ryan would come back to town. He had enough money to live anywhere he wanted. And now he only wanted to be home with the two most important people in his life, his two girls.

One Month Later…

Kevin and Laura decided to celebrate Paris's first birthday quietly together this time at their home. They didn't want to be around many people and the trauma of losing her for a few weeks made them paranoid. Everyone understood their concerns and didn't bother them during their small celebration.

There was still some tension with Laura and Lulu, but they were speaking more and were on the road to recovery. Laura blamed herself more than she did Lulu for Paris's kidnapping. And she and Lulu would continue to work back at their relationship.

Ryan was still missing, and Kevin believed he already was out of the country. He didn't care about the money; he just wanted his baby back. He knew Ryan would resurface at some point one day, but he didn't want to think about that now. all he wanted to do was enjoy being at home and back with Paris.

Later that night…

He'd come home from work, stressed and tired and thought he'd relaxed but she ambushed him by pushing him up against the pillows with a smoldering kiss. Her tongue delved deep into his mouth. She straddled him, her hands were everywhere. They found themselves making love and the then settled in for the night. They were happy that Paris was back home and they both were exhausted from the day and night's activities.

Laura played with his chest hair with her fingers and then kissed his chest. Kevin was exhausted and kissed Laura on the head.

"Kevin", Laura panted out. She was finally exhausted after all that sex they just had.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something", Laura contemplated. He felt her tense in his arms and he put his arms around her.

"Tell me Laura. What's wrong?", Kevin peered down at her as she stared into his eyes. He was so concerned and loving.

She sat up on top of him and watched him quietly. She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her belly. I am pregnant. I went to Dr. Nero today and we are having another baby", Laura informed him, she looked pensive.

She watched him process the news she just told him. And he stared at her stomach as he continued to touch her belly.

"Well?", Laura broke the silence between them.

He stared at her then at her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her stomach.

"Daddy loves you little one. And I can't wait to see you soon", Kevin smiled at her stomach then looked at Laura and smiled at her too. He leaned in while touching her belly and kissed her lips.

Laura smiled, "Paris is going to be a great big sister. But I don't know how the rest of the family is going to react to another baby this time", Laura laughed.

"Probably the same way they did with Paris", Kevin and Laura both laughed as they got up and got dressed to check on Paris in the next room.

"I can't wait to see Spencer's face when we tell him this time", Kevin chuckled as they left the room for Paris's. She wouldn't be the only baby in the house much longer.

**The End... Or Maybe not...**


End file.
